<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by KonMichie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359449">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMichie/pseuds/KonMichie'>KonMichie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Homecoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMichie/pseuds/KonMichie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little over two years, Naruto finally comes back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nara Shikako &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto (DoS), Nara Shikako &amp; Uchiha Sasuke (DoS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchange no Jutsu 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/gifts">KrakenMo (goldenKnife)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read from right to left<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/714210698913120304/1edited.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/714210680496193567/2edited.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/714210899640057866/3edited.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/716110703945318427/4edited1.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/714210917834817566/5edited.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p><p>(Naruto grew out of his Chunin vest, the poor thing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>